


Second Best

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Mages and Templars, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Usually it's the mage child who is outnumbered in a family; for Carver Hawke, it's the opposite, and he's done being second best, no matter what his mother says.





	Second Best

“Your father was a mage.  Your _twin sister_ was a mage.  You know what lengths this family went to just to stay safe, and you’d betray all that?”  Leandra stares at Carver like she doesn’t recognize him.

“As soon as Father realized I wasn’t a mage he hardly bothered with me,” Carver says.  “Dori wouldn’t bring me on this mission, so fuck her.  Bethany…”  His twin is nothing but ash long blown away.  “I’m sick of being second best, and if that’s betrayal, then…”  

He saunters out the door.  He bumps into Dori; he keeps walking and doesn’t look back.


End file.
